Calendario de amor
by aresuri-cham
Summary: Por que para Yuzu, la relación de su hermana con el albino era especial, es que hizo un regalo especial


**Abajo explicadiones, Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. son de Tite Kubo**

* * *

 _ **''Calendario de amor''**_

* * *

 _ **''Amor es haber elegido a alguien,**_

 _ **y volverlo a elegir todos los días''**_

* * *

En un año pueden pasar un monton de cosas. En epecial para cierta parejita que, después de ella haberse dado cuenta de la indirecta de él, había empezado a salir ahora con intenciones mas que las de una simple amistad y la cosa es que habían pasado el mejor año del mundo y Yuzu, la melliza de la morena, se había encargado de darles un regalo especial y era nada mas y nada menos que un calendaio, pero no cualquier calendario.

No.

Este era un calendario al que llamó ''Calendario de amor'' y cada mes estaba acompañado de una fotografía con la parejita que conformaban su amada hermana y querido cuñado.

En Enero se podía apreciar una linda foto con el albino y la azabache antes de haberse convertido en novios, una foto en donde el albino pasaba un brazo por el cuello de la chica mientras una media sonrisa se le escapaba y la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja.

En Febrero se podía apreciar a una sonrojada Karin mientras era observada por un pensativo y curioso Toshiro y de fondo estaba la cancha de futbol donde solían, o mejor dicho, suelen ir a practicar todos los días.

En Marzo se podía apreciar a una sonriente Karin con un delantal para cocina intentando cocinar mientras un divertido Toshiro supervisaba lo que quiera que la chica estuviera haciendo.

En Abril se podía apreciar a un molesto y ceñudo Toshiro rodeado de cuanto dulce pudieras imaginar al lado de una Karin muerta de la risa y con un conito de fiesta en la cabeza.

En Mayo se podía apreciar a una Karin frente a un pastel apagando unas velitas mientras un Toshiro aplaudía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En Junio se podía aprecíar a un Toshiro y una Karin alegres con un traje negro de graduación, los dos abrazados y sosteniendo un diploma que decía ''Felicidades por su graduación'' cada uno en la mano que tenían libre.

En Julio se podía apreciar a una Karin tomando el sol en traje de baño de dos piezas despreocupadamente y a un molesto Toshiro ver pasar a a los chicos y viendolos de manera asesina.

En Agosto se podían apreciar a un Toshiro y a una Karin tomados de la mano mientras veían al cielo, ella tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él mientras que él apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella. Y todo por ver un maravilloso espectaculo de fuegos artificiales.

En Septiembre se podía apreciar a un Toshiro y una Karin sumergidos en un tierno beso mientras de fondo se podía apreciar a un colerico Ichigo siendo seguido de una alarmada Rukia.

En Octubre se podía apreciar a un atractivo Toshiro disfrazado de dracula con un traje negro y una capa negra con fondo rojo y los dientes postisos tipicos de un conde dracula, su camisa desabotonada hasta el tercer botón y con el cabello algo alborotado mientras era abrazado del brazo por una Karin disfrazada de pirata con unos pantalones ajustados, botas negras de tacon alto, una camisa de manga larga blanca y olgada y una faja en su cintura, con una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y un parche en el ojo izquierdo sin mencionar la espada de juguete que llevaba en la mano.

En Noviembre se podía apreciar a Toshiro y Karin frente a la tumba de la madre de la chica mientras le ofrecían un hermoso arreglo floral.

Y en Diciembre se podía apreciar a un Toshiro frente a un pastel con las velitas aún sin apagar y con un conito de fiestas en la cabeza al lado de una sonriente Karin con un gorrito de navidad y un regalo en las manos.

Suspiró al haber terminado el calendario.

Definitivamente les gustaría a ese par de tortolos. Acomodó las cosas y se dirigió a la sala donde la pareja mencionada se encontraba viendo una pelicula, iba a llamarlos pero se detuvo al verlos recostados en el sillón con los ojos cerrados pero no por eso separados. Él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Sonrío con ternura antes de ir por su camara y sacarles otra fotografía.

-Tengo que hacer otro calendario-Dijo porlo bajo dejando el dichoso calendario encima de los chicos para que en cuanto despertaran lo viesen.

* * *

 **Ohhhh dios! no puedo creelo, tres Os en un día :3 estoy inspirada y creo que quiero repartir amor! jajajaja okno ._.**

 **¿Qué tal este Os?, ¿Les gustó?, ¿Si?, ¿No?, realmente no me importa... jajaja no es cierto xD, me importa tanto que me awito cuando no recibo reviews u.u pero bueno... eso ya es otra cosa xD**

 **ya saben cualquier comentario, sujerencia dejenlo en sus reviews.**

 **saludos mis lectores!**

 **Siguiente Os: Discuciones**


End file.
